Nesting Grounds
The Nesting Grounds are a location in Disney's 2000 CG film Dinosaur. An incredibly lush place, it managed to survive the destruction that the impact of the meteors caused. The nesting Ground was created by diamonds named Yellow, Blue and White Inhabitants: Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Flia, Baylene, Smurfette, Eema, Url, Patchi, Junpier, Spitfire, other dinosaurs, (Brachiosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Microceratus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Diplodocus, Euoplocephalus, Argentinosaurus, Stegosaurus, Struthiomimus, Lambeosaurus, Corythosaurus, Apatosaurus, Torosaurus, Camarasaurus, Kentrosaurus, Alphadon, Triceratops, Styracosaurus, Bulbasaurus, Iguanodon, Edmontosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch, Supersaurus, Troodon, Pteranodon,) female lemurs, Dragonflies, birds, Crocodiles, Bunnies As told in deleted scenes on the DVD release, the Nesting Grounds were first discovered by an Iguanodon named Old Gotama, whose fossilized remains still remain in the area. Since then, dinosaurs of numerous species have migrated to and from the area as a collective herd. It's combine with The Forbidden Forest, Indian Jungle, vast jungle populated, and Prehistoric forest. In the opening of the film, a nesting period in the Nesting Grounds turns from peaceful to chaotic when a Carnotaur sends various dinosaurs scattering and begins the journey of Aladar's egg to Lemur Island. This all started when an Oviraptor noticed Aladar's egg left unharmed and intact in one of the nesting sites. It then took the egg and hurried off into the jungle with it. However, before it could start eating the egg, another Oviraptor swiped it from its grasp, and the two Oviraptors began brawling for the egg until their fingers eventually lost their grips onto the egg, which fell into the river below. A Pteranodon then scooped up the egg from the river and carried it to its nest on Lemur Island, only to be attacked by two birds, causing it to drop the egg onto the island. Years later, after a meteor destroys the island, Aladar and his adopted lemur family manage to make it to the mainland, and then follow a saurian migration group and their desperate bid to find sanctuary in the Nesting Grounds. The earlier catastrophe has blocked the main entrance off with an impassable wall of rocks, but an alternative route through a cave is opened up by Aladar and his friends. * The Nesting Grounds is similar to The Great Valley from The Land Before Time. Geography Most depictions show that the Great Valley is circular in shape. However, the mountains around the Valley that make up the Great Wall are shaped differently in various shots (see the Gallery), suggesting that the circular area seen in most vistas is not actually the entire Valley and that there are actually several areas connected by canyons. Nearly every depiction shows at least one waterfall cascading down the Great Wall and feeding into a river that flows across the Valley. Locations Within the Valley: * Cave of Many Voices: Connects the Secret Caverns to the Mysterious Beyond. * Roaring Falls: One of the waterfalls that feeds the Valley. * Secret Caverns: Located beneath the Valley, this is a very extensive cavern system. * Sheltering Grass: A patch of tall grass surrounded by quicksand and tar. * Sinking Sand: Deep, dangerous pit of bubbling mud and tar surrounding the Sheltering Grass. * Thundering Falls: The largest and most important waterfall in the Great Valley. In or near the Great Wall: * Black Rock: A large mountain with a cave system inside. * Great Stone Walkover: A natural stone bridge to the Mysterious Beyond. * Hidden Canyon: Connects the Great Valley to the Mysterious Beyond. Tree sweets grow here. * Mountains That Burn: A chain of sloping, highly active volcanoes southeast of the Valley. * Ruby's Thinking Place: Overlooks the Valley. * Sand Creeper Home: A lake outside the Great Wall where Sand Creepers live. * Saurus Rock: A landmark associated with the Lone Dinosaur of legend. * Smoking Mountains: Steep, but mostly inactive volcanoes between the Valley and Big Water. * Canyon of Shiny Stones: Crystal-filled canyon located near the Smoking Mountains. * Threehorn Peak: A Threehorn-shaped volcano near the Smoking Mountains. Residents There are many species of dinosaurs and other creatures that live in the Great Valley. They consist of the following: Fourfooters Twofooters Visitors Fourfooters Twofooters Gallery Category:Location Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroes and Villans